Man In The Mirror (film)
'Man In The Mirror '''is an upcoming 2020 biographical musical drama film based on the life of Michael Jackson. Directed by Spike Lee, it stars Michael Trapson as Michael, with JD McCrary and Angela Bassett. The film follows the entertaining but troubled life of Michael Jackson, from a music prodigy who lead a family music group to a solo artist. The film is titled after Michael's 1987 song of the same name from his album, ''BAD. Plot In the 1970's Gary, Indiana, young Michael Jackson is a music prodigy who leads a family musical group called "The Jackson 5". Their manager is their father, Joe Jackson, who is occasionally abusive to Michael and his family. As Michael grows up, his parents take him out of school to focus on his music career, as he trains under his father. The Jackson 5 rapidly becomes one of the best boy bands in the United States, aside from Marlon, Tito, Jermaine and Jackie, Michael is the most influential from his singing to his dancing. As Michael becomes a young adult, he felt like he was being used as nothing more than a cash cow and The Jacksons weren't doing so well at the time after "Blame It on the Boogie" and Michael did a film called "The Wiz" and after that was approached by Quincy Jones, it was an opportunity he couldn't miss so, he signed up to be a solo artist. Michael fires Joe and hires Frank Dileo as his new manager, much to Joe's distraught. In 1980's California, Michael becomes a successful entertainer who produced songs like "Billie Jean", "Thriller", "Beat It", "Smooth Criminal" and "Bad". In 1984, he won 8 Grammy awards and is awarded the Presidential Public Safety Commendation by Ronald Reagan as Michael allowed “Beat It” to be used for an anti-drunk driving campaign. 1984 was the best and worst year for Michael. While he was rehearsing for a Pepsi commercial, Michael's hair caught on fire during filming and was sent to the hospital. Michael makes a full recovery, but he becomes addicted to painkillers on account of his injuries. In 1987, Michael produced a song called "Man In The Mirror". In dedication to a five year old Japanese boy named Yoshiaki Ogiwara who was kidnapped and murdered. The song became one of Michael most uplifting songs with it's gospel tone and he says it's one his favorites for its moral teaching: "If you want to make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and make a change". In the 1990's Michael has been diagnosed with a skin condition, Vitiligo dues to recent surgeries. As the years went on his got lighter and lighter to where turned completely pale. In Santa Barbara County, Michael currently resides in this Neverland Ranch. Named after his favorite Disney film, "Peter Pan", and serves as his own private utopia with a carnival, a petting zoo, a narrow-gauge railway, a movie theater, statues of children, etc. However, his mother, Katherine is the only family member who's invited to his ranch as she is a loving mother while the rest of the family, especially Joe, weren't so kind to Michael. He also invites fans and celebrities to come and play with him, like Macaulay Culkin, Whitney Houston and Lisa Marie Presley. Michael mostly invited children to come and play at his ranch, especially those who are either sick, abused or orphaned. Michael makes friends with other children like Jordan Chandler. They had a decent friendship, although Katherine is worried that Michael would hurt them as a grown man's relationship with a child isn't normal. But in Michael's eyes, it's totally normal. He treats all children as equals and that he doesn't have any reason to molest any children. While Michael has a lot of friends that respect him, there are those who want to ruin his reputation and take his fortune. Like Evan Chandler, father of Jordan. He forced his son to lie about Michael molesting him. The accusation was eventually closed due to a lack of evidence, and Michael agreed to pay to the Chandlers to settle a related civil lawsuit. Michael married a woman named Debbie Rowe. They had two kids named Michael Joseph Jackson, Jr. (“Prince”) and Paris-Michael Katherine Jackson. Eventually they divorced and Michael another son named Prince Michael Jackson II ("Blanket") from another woman. Things got worse for Michael when 13 year old Gavin Arvizo claimed they Michael molested him. A trial between the people and Michael Jackson started which sparked outrage from fans who support Michael. Michael pleaded not guilty although it seems the his reputation is officially ruined. In 2005, the people found Michael Jackson not guilty and he's free to go. The world rejoiced for Michael's acquittal. However, even though he won the trial he would become a walking punchline. As a result he closed down his ranch and moved to a new mansion with his three children. Before the end credits a quote from Michael appears saying "In a world filled with hate, we must still dare to hope. In a world filled with anger, we must still dare to comfort. In a world filled with despair, we must still dare to dream. In a world filled with distrust, we must still dare to believe". Cast * Michael Trapson - Michael Jackson **JD McCrary- young Michael Jackson *Keith David - Joe Jackson *Angela Bassett - Katherine Jackson *Spence Moore II - Jackie Jackson **Bumper Robinson - young Jackie Jackson *TJ Jackson - Tito Jackson **Trevor Jackson - young Tito Jackson *Algee Smith - Marlon Jackson **Demarjay Smith - young Marlon Jackson *Joseph David Jones - Jermaine Jackson **Ty Pittman - young Jermaine Jackson *Paul Giamatti - Frank Dileo *Donald Glover - Quincy Jones *Jim Sturgess - Paul McCartney *Sienna Miller - Linda McCartney *Zendaya - Latoya Jackson *Bob Miller - George Harrison *Willem Dafoe - Mick Jagger *Ajiona Alexus - Janet Jackson *Ciara - Rebbie Jackson *Chadwick Boseman - James Brown *Bryshere Y. Gray - Prince *Julianne Hough - Madonna *Normani - Diana Ross *Kristen Stewart - Lisa Marie Presley *Keke Palmer - Whitney Houston *TBA - Eddie Van Halen *TBA - El DeBarge *TBA - James DeBarge *TBA - Bobby Brown *TBA - Ronnie DeVoe *TBA - Ricky Bell *TBA - Michael Bivins *TBA - Ralph Tresvant *TBA - Teddy Riley *TBA - Berry Gordy *TBA - Smokey Robinson *TBA - Suzanne De Passe Soundtrack # I Want You Back # ABC # Blame It on the Boogie # Billie Jean # Thriller # Beat It # Smooth Criminal # Bad # The Way You Make Me Feel # Leave Me Alone # Man In The Mirror # Remember the Time # Black Or White # Earth Song # Heal The World # You Are Not Alone # Will You Be There # They Don't Care About Us Trivia * Michael Trapson will be in makeup to look Jackson with vitiligo instead of using a white actor for the role. Category:Biographical Category:Musical Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:2020 Category:2020 Movies Category:2020 films Category:Drama